Neko X Boku?
by Lizzie-Neko-Hearts
Summary: Nuestro intrépido héroe de Mobius se ha vuelto un adorable gatito. ¿Quien podrá ayudarlo ahora?


En algún lugar remoto de Mobius se encontraba nuestro intrépido héroe cobalto y su fiel amigo y hermano Tails inspeccionado una de las incontables bases del malvado doctor Eggman, ya que se había desaparecido ya hace mucho tiempo pero sospechaban de un nuevo plan.

—Venga Tails debemos apresurar el paso— corría feliz Sonic siendo acariciado por el viento nocturno.

—Ahhh, Sonic no crees que se dio cuenta de que no te puede vencer y se ha rendido ya -—mencionó cansado.

—No Tails el planea algo, me lo dice mi intuición —dijo muy seguro de que era así.

— ¿Intuición? —preguntó pensado—, ¡hey! Eso sólo es para las mujeres Sonic —dijo divertido mientras se reía un poco, si que su amigo era un poco cabeza hueca pero aun así lo quería.

Sonic se detuvo y pensó— Tal vez Tails, pero mi intuición es 100% varonil — defendió enojado y lanzándole miradas siniestras.

Después de estar corriendo y jugando con la intuición, ambos chicos caminaban tranquilos has que divisaron más adelante una fabrica. Por su aspecto sucio, empolvado y la mayoría de metal oxidado parecía haber sido abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin esperar más, Sonic le coló por una de las tuberías de aire que daban hasta el puerto de mandos. Tails utilizando sus colas voló hasta el techo para inspeccionar si habría alguna trampa en el lugar.

Mientras tanto Sonic caminaba alrededor de la amplia habitación, buscando alguna pista o huella de Eggman.

—Parece abandonada —dijo Sonic mientras levantaba unos papeles empolvados y los dejaba caer.

—Al parecer ya no le gusto este lugar Sonic —decía Tails descendiendo desde las alturas y poniéndose a su lado—, es extraño, no recuerdo haber estado en esta base.

—Tienes razón, yo que me he encargado de destruir todos los cacharros de Eggman no recuerdo haber peleado aquí —colocó su mano en el mentón mientras trataba de recordar.

—Sonic, mira allá en el fondo —se alarmó al ver una extraña figura tapada con una manta blanca desgarrada.

— ¡Bingo!

El erizo se acerco a quitar la manta que le escondía.

—Sonic, ¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Tails yendo hasta él.

—Apuesto que la está reparando, anda échale un vistazo a los circuitos.

Tails busco algo para quitar los tornillos que tenia la caja de seguridad, y muy extrañamente encontró uno cerca de la maquina.

—Esto no me huele bien —dijo agachándose y tomando el destornillador—, ¿por qué abría un destornillador tan cerca de la maquina? —se pregunto mentalmente.

Con sus admirables habilidades de ingeniería desarmo la complicada caja de seguridad y dejó libre el tablero de control.

—Parece vieja y oxidada, Sonic no creo que sirva. —Tails tecleaba códigos en el tablero para ver qué información lograba obtener. —Nada, no hay nada parece que la batería se le ha acabado.

Sonic observaba que no había respuesta por parte del aparato electrónico.

—Energía… —susurro pensando en que tal vez—, Eggman es que acaso no estás al último grito de la tecnología —preguntó buscando si la maquina poseía un cable de corriente.

—Me lleva la… —dijo rendido Tails de estar tecleando códigos sin éxito.

Mientras Sonic seguía buscando en el suelo el bendito cable— ¡Sí! —Festejo cuando lo encontró—, ahora solo falta encontrar la fuente de energía. —Muy cerca del cable había un enchufe de color rojo. El erizo sin pensarlo dos veces lo inserto para ver si así funcionaba de una vez.

— ¡Tails mira no estaba conectada a la fuente de energía!

La maquina empezó a irradiar una luz de color amarillo que aumentaba su intensidad cada vez.

— ¡Sonic es una trampa! —gritó Tails asustado de la luz.

Su amigo no perdió tiempo no sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero debía proteger a Tails; corrió hasta él para envolverlo en un abrazo y resguardarlo con su cuerpo. El lugar fue iluminado por la luz amarilla, se escucho una explosión y después silencio.

El zorrito quedo tirado a varios metros de donde estaba la maquina, de la explosión cayo inconsciente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó sobándose la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo quedo lleno de humo negro.

— ¡¿Sonic?! —preguntó estérico al no ver a su hermano cerca de él—, ¡Sonic!

Todo se redujo a cenizas, la base parecía un cementerio abandonado, en el lugar solo quedo un enorme agujero donde no se veía nada más.

Tails se incorporó débil del suelo, su cuerpo le dolía horrible, cada vez que podía gritaba el nombre de Sonic para saber donde estaba. No podía creer que esta vez lo había perdido y que el genio malvado había ganado. Aun con las pocas esperanzas siguió buscando y cuando ya se iba a dar por vencido escucho un débil gemido doloroso.

Al principio se asusto pero tomo valor y siguió el sonido de los gemidos dolorosas que lo condujeron hasta un montón de escombros que se removían.

Tails acerco su mano lentamente, quitó uno por uno cada escombro y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —dijo con voz incrédula—, ¡¿Sonic eres tú?!

— ¡Nya! —respondió un hermoso gatito de color azul que parecía apenas haber nacido ayer. Era Sonic, solo que, tenía unas orejas más grandes con pelitos blanco como adorno en el inicio del orificio de ellas, sus manos y pies eran patitas de neko súper kawaii!(¿Etto?), tenía una cola larga y bigotes sin embargo su color de ojos era el mismo y seguía siendo cobalto.

Tails le cogió en brazos y lo levanto para observarlo mejor —Eres un lindo gatito, Sonic—sonrió ante su propio comentario—, pero Sonic no entiendo como terminaste como un gato —decía acariciando la cabeza de su amigo.

Por dentro se alegraba de que Sonic estuviese vivo pero también le preocupaba saber que ahora era un gatito.

— ¡Nya nya! —repetía mientras se acercaba a lamer la mejilla de Tails muy juguetón.

— ¡Aww Sonic, eres la cosita más bonita que he visto! —le acariciaba la cabeza y Sonic ronroneaba. El gatito cerró los ojos cansado y se durmió.

Mientras tanto Tails pensaba en las posibles causas de su repentina transformación— Por Caos, no entiendo nada Sonic…

El viento soplo fuerte y elevo una pequeña nota del suelo que Tails cogió en el aire.

La nota decía:

 _Queridos Sonic y Tails,_

 _Si están leyendo esto seguramente estropearon mi máquina para cambiar de forma, pues como verán los efectos no son los que esperaba y al parecer convierte a la "victima " en un animal o más precisamente en un gato._

 _Pero no sé quién de los dos fue más idiota y se convirtió en un gato, pero tranquilos los efectos desaparecen con el tiempo y he aquí la parte divertida, la victima tendrá todos los efectos del animal desde bebé hasta la etapa de reproducción, ¡así que suerte con superarlo!_

 _Atentamente Dr. Eggman_

 _PS1:! Estoy de vacaciones!_

 _PS2: Ahhh si era una trampa por si lo preguntan…_

 _PS3: ¡Na solo te hice perder el tiempo! ¡Jojojojojo!_

Tails dejo de leer la nota con cara de pocos amigos— Eggman y sus fetiches con los animales —musitó con una gota de sudor en la sien.

El pequeño gatito seguía durmiendo en los brazos de Tails.

El problema era ¿Quién cuidaría de Sonic hasta que Tails encuentre la forma de regresarlo a la normalidad?

Su rostro estaba serio, estaba pensando. La brisa de la noche era fría, soltó un suspiro y solo pensó en una persona que le podría ayudar, sin seguir en pie se marcho del lugar rezando que él le ayudara con Sonic…

 **Aclaraciones generales** sobre la historia:

1\. Está historia ya está publicada en Wattpad bajo el nombre de Neko X Boku?

2\. La autora soy yo, solo que con otro alias (Lizzie-Neko-Hearts) y aquí en Fanfiction soy Neka-Ghsottown.

3 La historia original no es está, de hecho la de Wattpad solo es el borrador de las ideas principales, aquí la encontraran más completa y entretenida.

4\. La historia solo tendrá de 20 a 25 capítulos con un límite de 1000 palabras cada una aproximadamente.

5\. No se permite el plagio de esta historia, recuerda que se puede denunciar si lo hacen.

6.

Cualquier duda o crítica constructiva será bien recibida.

Bueno solo lo colocaba para aclarar y no hayan mal entendidos.

Espero que les guste y si quieren saber un poco más de la historia o como son los siguientes capítulos las invito a leerla en Wattpad, me encuentro como Lizzie-Neko-Hearts.

Nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos.


End file.
